


Pure And Sweet White Rose

by Izissia



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Branding, Breeding, Cervical Penetration, F/F, Girlcock, Mindbreak, Princess - Freeform, Tights, White Rose - Freeform, bareback, degredation, doggystyle, gaping, swirly, womb fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14026890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: Weiss and Ruby are super cute girlfriends. And Weiss, being a haughty scrawny princess, rams her fantastically fat cock into Rubies cunt until she's a mindbroken, drooling fuckbitch~Then she breeds her in the bathroom! Pure and sweet~





	Pure And Sweet White Rose

"Yes, Miss Goodwitch." Weiss was by all accounts the perfect student. Prim, proper, pristine and perfect. Her haughty gaze glowered down at her classmates below, ever correct and yet humble enough to not have an ojou laugh. Of course, looks can be deceptive.

"Yess Mistress!" the fat assed girl cried as Weiss yanked on her leash and slammed her royal rod deep into Ruby's hungry pussy! The raven haired slut grips the rim of the toilet bowl beneath, bent over and FUCKED by her Mistress in Beacon's girls room. A slender blue leash wrapped around her neck, one that Weiss held with a firm grasp.  
Crack~! Ruby's pert booty kisses against Weiss' pounding crotch. The veined spire of snow white dickflesh rearranges her whoregirl's pussy. "You're not even worthy of my heirs~" Weiss sneers, her shaft shuddering another streak of precum into Ruby's pussy.  
"Please..." Ruby's tongue slips from her lips, her eyes rolling within their sockets. A stupid cockdrunk look on her needy, desperate face! Her tights ripped down, slinging between her knees, catching some of her cuntslime as it dribbles down her thighs. Her itty bitty titties pushed free from the weight of Weiss' fucking. Her perfect chubby ass ripples with each of the Schnee's thrusts.  
"Please, what?" the delighted smirk crept across Weiss's lips. Her grip on that leash tightened, making Ruby wheeze with desire.   
"Please.. Breed me..." The drooling student rowls as her cunny clamps around that rod. The brutal pounding of the snow princess behind her had her desperate clitty twitching and throbbing wildly.

"Pathetic~" Weiss's gush of thick, gooey pre shuddered into Ruby's cunt as that thick cock crams against the other's spongy cervix. That far too fat crown crams against her most private walls, battering against her womb.  
"Roooowl~!" Ruby's toes curled and her body writhed, stumbling forwards she slipped into the bowl she was getting fucked against~. Her thighs melt out on the tiled floor beneath her, almost peeking beneath the stalls of the cramped little girls room. The pleasure of getting her cervix kissed was too much~ She totally fucking lost it.  
"Aren't I better than you?" Weiss's lips smacked together sweetly.  
"In every way!" the thoroughly fucked kitten was a complete, obedient slave to her owner~.  
"List a few!" THWAP~ Her pelvis punished her lazy slave's ass. Ruby's sloppy wet cunt squeezed around that tremendous pale cock.  
"Reeowr~ Your.. Dick is the best! So big and... Cumming!" Ruby didn't stand a chance~ Barely even a copy of her former self. The enthusiastic team leader was just a braindead fleshlight for Weiss to use and abuse. Her cuntlips convulsed, squeezing tight around Weiss's shaft! Her whole body shakes as she cums and cums! The white haired girl giggled behind her.   
"Honestly.." The snow princess tuts. "Well then, because you begged so nicely." schlorp~ Squelch~ Weiss remained so dignified as her hips frantically pulverized the bent over slut's pussy. "I'll fill you with my babies~"  
"Thank you thank you~!" Ruby drooled across her chin as her mindbroken body was pounded.  
"But~" CLAP! The princess bottomed into the mega bootied girl. "It would be so unbecoming for the Schnee Bloodline to be sullied by you~" the haughty girl hums, holding her lap against the other's ass. "So~ Don't think I'm filling you with my heirs." Weiss let out a satisfied smile as she purred. "I'm filling you with my bastards instead~" and with that, the girl tilts her head back, and gave one final thrust~.

Splrrrrrrt~ Her royal shaft tensed up daintily as it pours an endless torrent of her supreme seed into her mewling bitchmeat's fertile little pussy. As Weiss came, she loosened her grip on the leash. Ruby's head slips down towards the toilet seat now that she wasn't forced into her slutty position~. She drools openly as the hot, white seed fills her belly.  
Rope after rope of thick, creamy seed began to pour into Ruby's womb. After months of anal creampies, she was finally given what she'd been conditioned to crave. Her belly bulges obscenely as the continuous stream of Schnee seed hoses down her belly. "They're raping me~." Ruby's eyes filled with slutty hearts. Squatting her ass back onto Weiss's dick as best she can manage! Clumsily grinding her toned assmeat along that lap. "They're raping my eggs~." Her shuddering body pants and collapses, a dignified laugh fills the tiny bathroom.

"Of course I'll stay after class." Weiss cocked a brow down at her teacher. The busty blonde nodded her head firmly, and continued with the lesson.

Rope after rope of hot, royal cum clogs up Ruby's nasty cunt. The royal seed did just what Ruby had said. Pumping her full of young. With a wave of her hand, Ruby's skin began to burn. She hisses and writhes as the icy cold sensation marks her ass. "Good breedmare." Weiss hums so sweetly as Rubies ass was marked with a distinct, intricate snowflake design.   
"T-Thaank you!" Ruby had long lost count of her orgasms, but she knew she was Cumming again.  
"Now if you'll excuse me." chloroplast~! Weiss yanks free from her fuckdoll's onahole pussy. The last strands of her seed strike her ass, sizzling against the ice cold brand she left on Rubies phat ass. "I have a class to attend." she gave a gentle shove to Rubies face, leaning over the girl to flush the toilet.  
Ruby was left, gurgling and trying not to drown. Swirlied by her mistress. Hanging out of the toilet, her stretched out slit oozing a steady stream of thick, hot Schnee spunk. Splat~ A globule of the cream dribbled from her bubbling cuntlips, her stretched and gaped slit was totally ruined. Splattering her seed onto the tights beneath her.

"Your teammate, Ruby Rose." Glynda sat opposite the princess. Weiss didn't even look like she was checking out Glynda's fat tits. Her skirt twitches lazily at the mere thought. "I've heard some uncouth rumors about her." Glynda adjusted her glasses .  
"I'll be sure to have a word with her?" Weiss hummed, glancing down approvingly at the teacher.  
"Yes." Glynda nodded her head, shifting in her seat to reveal her utterly titanic slab of dickmeat. At least twice the size off Weiss's own mighty monster! "Be sure to, or I'll have a word with both of you." Glynda stared right into Weiss's eyes as she spoke, softly jerking the very base of her monstrous bitchbreaker.  
Weiss gulped, hard. But seeing Glynda with a dick so fat just made her want to own her even more. Her skirt twitches again, splurting a strand of pre into her dress. "Of course~."


End file.
